Face Down
by Jexi-Jillson
Summary: Face down in the dirt. He said "This doesn't hurt."  He said "He's finally had enough."  Well I'll tell you my friend,   One day this world's going to end.  As your lies crumble down, a new life he has found.   Rape/Twincest/Abuse/Selfharm/Eating disorder


**Author's Note:**** Hey everyone this is my third story yeah man I'm on a roll! It involves Fred and George!**

**Twincest, rape, and physical abuse. **

**Based on the song Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

**I don't own anything except the story.**

**Always remember. If you don't like it, DON'T read it. DUH.**

**Face Down**

George and I had set up our shop maybe about a year ago. Everything was running so smoothly. The shop was called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It was a joke shop. It was both of our dreams to own one. You would think that being twins would be difficult but it's not, especially when you can't live without that person. George's and I relationship was a little different than others. It was more intimate; more loving than a bother loved a brother. We loved each other as soul mates. Yes, maybe it's sick. Maybe we should be in St. Mungos but as long as we have each other we don't care what anyone else thinks. It was George and I against the world…Or so I thought.

As it got dark the shop was getting ready to close. I walked over to the door and flipped the sign from OPEN to CLOSED and securely locked it with a muggle lock and for extra security I used my magic to lock it too. I sighed after a hard day at work I just wanted to go upstairs and cuddle with my brother and fall asleep. We were lucky enough to have our own flat directly above the joke shop. We can do whatever we want and when we want. No mum yelling at us, no siblings to bicker with. Well, I mean there was George but we hardly ever fought and if we did it would be fixed with an "I'm sorry" and a kiss to make up for it.

I walked up the stairs and saw George. He was sitting up and writing a letter. But to whom? He could just floo over to mum's if he needed anything. Or ask me. He's been writing to this mystery person for at least two months now.

I walked up behind George sitting in a chair very distracted with what he was writing.

I looked over his shoulder and only saw a few words until he caught me.

"Hey nosy, could I help you?" He quickly covered his paper, protecting it like it was his child.

"Well, you've been writing to this mystery person for quite sometime now. Don't you think I should at least know who it is? I am your brother after all." I said irritated that he wouldn't even trust his own brother.

"Freddie, no offence but this has nothing to do with you." George said coldly.

"Well, fine. You keep your little secret but I'll find out sooner or later Georgie. We are twins after all." I said with a smirk.

"Freddie, if you snoop around and get in my business I'll never forgive you!" George stood up and got right in front of me yelling.

"That's really fucked up. We've been through everything together. How are you gonna hide this from me?" I felt anger and sadness before I blurted out. "Don't you fucking trust me?" I felt my throat close a little trying to hold back my tears.

George saw the hurt in my eyes but acted like he didn't care, "Listen Fred, you can't know and honestly you don't want to. So, go to bed like a good boy and keep your nose out of my business." He said as he took his owl out of the cage and tried to whisper a name. He was always bad at whispering. The name was "Damien Kirkland." He attached the letter to the owl's foot and opened the window to let him out.

I lay in my bed realizing that I wasn't going to get any answers tonight. Maybe I never would. George was so hard headed. It was his way or no one's way. He got up from his desk and crawled into his own bed. I was heart broken. He hasn't slept in his own bed since we moved into here. He usually sleeps with me. I lied there facing the wall and holding back my tears, George never really cried unless it was a really serious thing. I was more emotional than him. I couldn't really sleep I was thinking way too much. Who's Damien Kirkland? I felt a presence behind me, with an arm wrapped around my waist it pulled me closer. I smiled as tears were freely falling from my eyes.

"I love you Freddie, whatever happens don't forget that." George said as he kissed my cheek.

"I-I love you too Georgie." I wiped away my tears. I finally fell asleep in the arms of my twin, my brother, my lover.

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed. It was just me. It was Saturday, we didn't have to be up early for anything. I was a little worried.

"Georgie?" I called out.

I stood up from the bed and looked over at his bed. He wasn't there.

"George?" I said more panicked.

I walked over to his bed and saw a note. I immediately picked it up and read it out loud.

_Dear Freddie,_

_You're probably wondering where I am. That I cannot tell you, I can tell you that I am safe though. Just don't worry about me. I am a big boy now I can take care of myself. You are to keep the shop running smoothly. I know you can do it Freddie, with or without me._

_Don't try to look for me either; you won't be able to find me. I had to go. I know that I'm supposed to tell you everything but this…this would definitely break your heart and I couldn't do that to you. Don't tell anyone that I left either. After you are done reading this letter it will disintegrate. Just remember I love you Freddie and that's why I'm doing this._

_Love George._

I fell to my knees and watched the note magically burn and fall into pieces. It was unreadable now. I cried. How could he do this to me? Because he loves me? That's so fucked up. I lay back in my bed and cried for the whole day. Good thing I don't have work today…

**~ 5 Months Later ~**

It was now Friday. Thank god too. Work has been killing me. I mean I love my job it's just gotten harder without George to keep the stress level down. He was always good at making me feel better. It's like he could read my emotions. It's been 5 months since he mysteriously left. It still hurts. I listened to everything he said in his letter. I never told anyone where he had gone and since we moved out of the Burrow no one really cared not because they forgot about us but because they knew that together we could manage anything. I never looked for him. I wouldn't be able to not without help anyway. But most important I kept the shop running smoothly. George would have been proud.

I've been having bad nightmares about what George is doing and where he is. I wake up in sweat and tears. Ever since he left that has happened. So, now I don't really sleep. I can't, I don't want the dreams to come back. I'd rather stay awake forever then to dream that Fred has died or is severely hurt or that he's never coming back. I still cry when I think of him. The pain of losing him hasn't ever faded and I don't think it will until he comes back. If he does that is. The shop was getting ready to close. I walked to the front of the store and once again change the sign from OPEN to CLOSED. I locked the door with both magic and a muggle lock. I sighed and walked upstairs. I changed into my PJ's and sat up in George's bed. It still smelled like him. Everything I did reminded me of him. Hell I looked in the mirror and basically saw him! I missed him more than anything in the world. I just wish I could understand why he had gone or who he was writing to. I needed to know. My twin, my better half, my brother, the love of my fucking life was out there…without me. I started to wipe a stray tear from my face. The tears started pouring more profusely now. Damn it…I hate crying. I hate this feeling. I hate being without my better half. I feel so incomplete. My eyes were tired and heavy tears still pouring from them I fell asleep.

I woke up to a knock downstairs on the front door.

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock it read: 3:13 am

"What the hell? Who could be knocking at 3:13 am?" I got up and walked down the stairs.

The mystery person knocked again. I looked through the peep hole and almost fainted. I unlocked the door and opened it. It was George.

"George…" I said crying once again.

"Fred…" He replied back.

I couldn't believe this. Here George was. I pulled him into a big hug and he flinched. I immediately pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Tears were now freely falling from my face.

"Nothing…I just wanna go take a shower and go to bed." He said as tears were falling from his face too.

I nodded my head. I didn't really get a chance to look at him. Now that I am looking at him his clothes are torn. His face and neck are bruised.

"Georgie what the hell are those?" I grabbed his arm trying to pull him back. He flinched and called out "No! Don't hurt me Damien I'm so sorry!" He fell to the floor and curled up into a ball crying hysterically.

"Please…I'm so sorry…Please don't hurt me."

My heart sank into my stomach. I was so heart broken I got down on the floor with my broken brother and held him tight.

"It's gonna be okay Georgie. I'm here…Shh…" I whispered comforting words into his ear and he fell asleep in my arms, just like how it should be. I carried him upstairs and to my bed still asleep I cuddled with him.

Of course I wanna know what's wrong but there's always tomorrow.

He's broken now but he can't be broken forever. I'm gonna make sure he never leaves out of my sight again. No one is going to hurt him again.

I kissed the top of his head and wiped stray tears still falling from his closed eyes. I whispered the last comforting words of the night, "No one is going to hurt you again my love."

e next morning was the worst I was so tired, I had been up all night dealing with George's horrible nightmares. He kept screaming at me to not hurt him…well not me but Damien. I needed to know what happened to my George.

George woke up and when I tried to lean over and hug him he flinched and pushed me away. I was utterly confused by this. George had endured extreme emotional and physical abuse.

"George, don't you know who I am?" I asked.

"Yes I do. Just don't touch me." He got off the bed and went into the bathroom to shower. I looked at his appearance in the light as he walked by me, he looked thinner than before and he was looking down as if not to make eye contact with anyone.

He looked so broken…a stray tear fell down my face but I couldn't let the tears come I had to be strong for George. I went downstairs and made some breakfast. Hopefully he will eat something.

I was sitting at the table waiting for George to come down but he didn't. In fact he hadn't come out of the shower for at least 50 minutes now. I thought of anything that could have happened and I ran upstairs in a panic. I got to the door, "George! George! Are you okay?" I said knocking loudly.

I got no reply. I tried opening the door but it was locked. I feared the worst I grabbed my wand and magically unlocked the door in the shower I saw George on the shower tile naked with the scolding hot water pouring down on him. He was crying curled up in the fetal position and all over his body were bruises and cuts. I wanted to break down and cry. I heard him whisper something. "No…I'm sorry…Please don't hurt me…"

"George no one's going to hurt you." I said softly not wanting to scare him. I turned off the extremely hot water and wrapped a towel around George slowly.

George flinched and started shaking like he was cold. I held him tight and he kept trying to push me away.

"Please stop touching me. Please get off!" He screamed as more tears fell. I quickly removed myself.

"George…You have to tell me what happened. Please." I said on the verge of tears.

George kept crying and I picked him up (seeing as how he was much lighter now) and carried him to the bedroom. George yelled out, "Stop put me down! Stop touching me I'm filthy…I'm so fucking dirty."

I placed him on the bed and I picked out some of my clothes to wear since his clothes were at Damien's…Wherever that guy lives.

I slowly pulled off the towel he just sat on the bed crying. I handed him the clothes and put them on I got a really good look on the bruises on his stomach and arms especially his face and neck.

George quickly dressed not wanting to show how beat up he looked. I sighed.

"George if you don't tell me what happened I have to tell someone."

"No! Please don't tell anyone I'll tell you." He sighed.

He looked out the window not wanting to look directly at me. He sighed one last time and began, "Just let me say the whole story…don't talk till I'm done okay?"

I nodded.

~ 5 Months Ago ~

_Fred and I had gotten into an argument about the mystery person I was writing to. I couldn't tell Fred not because I didn't trust him but because Damien had told me to not tell anyone where I was going or who I was going to see. I lay in my bed still pissed that Fred had the nerve to try to look at my personal stuff. I heard him sniffle I started to feel really bad I haven't slept in my own bed since we got moved in here, it was breaking his heart which breaks mine even more. I decided to put the fight in the past and I got off my bed and snuggled up next to Fred. The last night I'm going to see you. I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him close to me._

_I felt him smile as he cried I then said, "I love you Freddie, whatever happens don't forget that." I then kissed his cheek, trying to reassure him that everything was going to be okay._

"_I-I love you too Georgie." Fred replied while wiping his now tears of happiness away. Soon he was asleep. _

_I got up slowly and carefully as to not wake up Fred. I sat at my desk once more and wrote him a letter so that he could find it in the morning. I then packed up everything. I left no trace of me behind except that note explaining that I was leaving and to not find me or tell anyone I was gone. I placed the note on my bed. I kissed Freddie once more on the cheek before walking down stairs. _

_I felt something warm heat up in my pocket. I pulled out a small, grey, oval shaped stone. Whenever it heated up it meant that Damien was here. I smiled slightly as I wrapped my fingers around the stone feeling the warmness. When I held it Damien could feel it and find me that's how we always found each other. As I unclasped the stone and shoved it back in my pocket I heard a soft knock. _

_He's here. I smiled and unlocked the door. _

_He walked in and hugged me I hugged him back even harder. I can't believe it here he was, taking me away to be his, forever. _

_He was a little bit taller than me and had gorgeous dirty blonde hair. It was kinda like Draco's hair but with more brown. His eyes were as blue as the ocean. His body was thin but with muscles. He was gorgeous. Everything I always hoped and dreamed of. _

_We never let go of each other's embrace as he kissed me. It was gentle and sweet but quickly became passionate and lustful. _

"_You ready my love?" He whispered in a seductive tone._

_I nodded. _

_He was a wizard too so as soon as we walked outside I locked the shop up and we apparated to his flat. It was huge! I didn't realize this guy was rich as shit. Not that, that mattered to me I just wanted to be with him. _

_That night we snuggled in his four poster bed. The sheets were so soft like they were made of silk. The room was decorated with flowers. This made me think Damien was sensitive. The room was painted a nice shade of light purple while the bed was white with again light purple curtains draped around them._

_It was gorgeous, he was gorgeous, and it felt so right being held is his arms. I then thought about Fred. I thought about how I will always love him, I will always love him more than I could ever love Damien. _

_Fred was my first he was my first crush, kiss, lover. He was everything to me but I knew that we could never be together like that. It wasn't right. It wasn't what everyone would expect. That's why I left. I had to find someone I could be with without being judged…so yes I'm being very selfish. I figured that maybe I loved my brother because that was my job to love him. Almost like I HAD to love him but with Damien I don't HAVE to love him, I can choose whether or not to love him._

_Two months had passed since I had left. I never stopped thinking about Fred but that certainly doesn't mean I wasn't happy with Damien. After two months of writing back and forth and now two months of living together it felt perfect, it felt right. Maybe I could love someone other than Fred._

"_Damien lets go out tonight." I smiled at him_

"_But love, I don't think anyone would like if I ravished you on the restaurant table." He smirked._

_I blushed._

_Damien stood in front of me and kissed me. I was hypnotized I felt myself go weak in the knees good thing he was holding me up. His tongue slid along my bottom lip begging for entrance, I greedily accepted. His tongue massaged my tongue and I let out a moan. I felt him smile. He pulled away and I missed the contact._

"_Let's stay in tonight so that I can fuck you senseless." He whispered in my ear. I moaned in response and he kissed my lips once more before going in the kitchen to get some firewhiskey._

_He grabbed two shot glasses and poured two shots. We both had at least 8 shots. _

"_How er bout I fuck that nice body of yer's." Damien slurred._

"_No…Noooo…yerr too fucked up!" I laughed._

"_Oh but I won't take no for an answer." Damien's eyes lit up with anger he seemed to immediately sober up. His words were no longer sober. _

_I gulped loudly. I was terrified._

_He grabbed me by my collar and pulled me up towards him he then kissed me. It wasn't like his normal kisses either. It was rough and bruising. I didn't like it at all._

_I pushed him away and he stumbled backwards. _

"_Oh, you wanna play games?" He smirked._

_He came at me at full force and punched me in the face. When I fell to the floor in pain he proceeded to kick me. He grabbed me up by my hair._

"_You give me what I want when I want it. Do you fucking understand?" _

_I nodded as tears fell down my face. I was in so much pain. He again kissed me roughly and bit my lip drawing blood._

"_Get cleaned up and stop crying…it's highly unattractive." He scoffed and walked to our room. _

_I slowly got up, I could barely breathe. I'm sure he broke a couple of my ribs._

_I went to the bathroom limping. I looked in the mirror and my eye was swollen shut. There was fresh and dried blood on my lips and coming out of my nose. I lifted up my shirt and saw multiple bruises on my chest and stomach. I sighed. What the fuck have I gotten myself into?_

_I cleaned off my face with warm water. I only knew a couple of healing spells. They came in handy when one of me and Fred's jokes became too extreme. Fred…I really miss him. I need to go back. I don't want to be here anymore. I said a few healing charms and some glamour charms. That way the bruising would be hidden. _

_I walked to the couch, not wanting to sleep in the same bed with the same guy that hit me just an hour ago. I finally fell asleep._

_Over the next few days I kept trying to leave Damien, he wouldn't let me though. He kept beating me until I fell unconscious. He was only like this with hard liquor. I couldn't believe what was going on. I left Fred for him? _

_That night after a good beating I tried to leave out the front door, not that I would know where I was. I never bothered to ask. But it definitely wasn't close to London. He caught me._

"_Where the fuck do you think you're going?" He said drunk as anything._

"_I'm fucking leaving you. I'm sick of this!" I yelled back. _

"_No you're fucking not!"_

_He grabbed me by my arm and slammed me against the wall. I was still weak from the beating. He roughly pressed his lips against mine. He tasted like alcohol._

"_I know you fucking like it rough. You little whore…you're mine." He breathed into my ear. He began to strip me of my clothes. I struggled as much as I could. It was no use he was so much stronger than me. I could scream and cry but I couldn't move. He smirked._

_He got me completely naked and spun me around so I faced the wall. I started to cry. I knew this was going to happen. I was helpless. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see anything anymore I wanted to fucking die._

_He grabbed both my hands and brought them behind my back. My face was pressed against the wall. _

"_Open your fucking eyes! Look at me while I take what I want!" _

_He pushed himself inside me…there was no love, no compassion, just pure lust…I was broken. _

"_Noo…please stop! Please it hurts so badly." I pleaded._

"_Shut the fuck up, I know you fucking love it. Tell me you fucking love it."_

_I cried more and didn't answer._

_He pushed up into harder hurting me so badly, "TELL ME!"_

"_I fucking love it…" I cried even harder._

_It seemed like forever he was violating me. When he was done I fell to the floor curled up in a little ball and cried. I wrapped my arms around myself trying to comfort myself in some way...I need Fred._

"_Go get cleaned up you dirty whore. You're lucky I even touched you. You're worthless."_

_He smirked and walked into what was our room._

_I cleaned myself up again. Looking into the mirror I saw a dirty, disgusting fucking whore. I took scolding hot showers…I needed to feel clean but I never could. I felt so gross. I wanted to die. _

_Over the next 3 months Damien had raped me and beaten me until every part of me was black and blue. I could barely walk. I still did my healing charms. I didn't have to go to work so I didn't ever leave the house. I stopped eating, there was no point anymore. I gave up on life, I gave up on myself but I never gave up on trying to get out of here. That's usually when I would get the worst beatings ever._

_Damien always called me names. Whore, slut, skank, disgusting, dirty…anything he could think of. He told me that no one would love me like he does…and I believed him. I really and truly did. Anything he told me I believed._

_That night Damien didn't come home on time. I waited almost all night then finally I made a run for it. I left all my stuff behind. I had to get out of there. I wasn't sure where I was but, I needed to leave. I ran as fast as I could I just ran till tears streamed down my face. I then remember passing out. _

_The next day I woke up and a young lady stood over me. She explained that she had found me on the street last night and she took me in and healed me as best as she could._

_I had hope again. I had hope that I would find Fred. She said that I could leave that night back home._

_She was such a nice young girl, she was gorgeous too. As the night came I thanked her for everything. Giving me clothes, food, and shelter. I felt like I should have given her my life in return._

_I went outside and apparated to the shop. I never thought I could just apparate there but it worked and that's when I knocked on the door. _

I was in tears by now, my poor George went through so much. He wont even let me touch him. we need to put Damien away in Azkaban.

"George…I'm so sorry you went through that. You know that you are not worthless or dirty. Or disgusting. You're perfect and amazing and I love you so damn much." My face was red with anger but the tears kept falling. _How could someone do this?_

George started crying. "How could I have been so selfish?"

"No! You weren't…You were confused…I forgive you. I really and truly do…You know that you have to get help right?" I said trying my hardest to not hug him.

"I don't want people to know, they will think I'm weak." George buried his face in his hands sobbing.

"No they won't. I'll be there through it all. I stand up for you. I'll always be here for you no matter what."

The healing process was very difficult. I had to deal with nightmares, him crying over anything. As much as I wanted to hold him, he still wouldn't let me. He developed an eating disorder and started to cut himself. Even though it seemed he was falling apart I knew with everyone's help he would slowly but surely get better.

We even closed down the shop for a while…I needed to be there to help him I could focus of work right now.

Soon, everyone knew what had happened and George didn't want to press charges because he would have to relive everything all over again…but I told him that I would be there through it all, through anything and everything. That night was the first night he actually hugged me. 3 months after he had gotten home he finally let me hold him. I cried I was so happy he was getting better.

George's eating disorder had gotten worse. He kept telling himself that he was a disgusting whore who didn't deserve to eat. He also cut himself with anything he could find. He went to St. Mungos a lot. More than anyone should.

The day of the trial came and he was nervous, very nervous. When they finally found Damien they arrested him. The girl that he never got the name of, the girl that had helped him came forward as a witness, since she saw the damage and bruises first hand.

After the trial was over Damien pleaded guilty and was sent to Azkaban for the rest of his life, to rot there, to be treated like shit just like he treated George.

After a year of the trial being over and George getting help from his friends and his family he had overcome his eating disorder and addiction to self harm. He was still unsure of people touching him but not as cautious as before.

Finally two years had come and all his physical scars had healed. He still had emotional problems but when to a therapist 2 times a week. He let me hold him and kiss him and sleep with him. We even got around to having sex, but he was on top. He never wanted to bottom again and I was okay with that. Anything he wanted I would do for him.

"You know Georgie, I'm so proud of you." I gave him a small smile.

"I know Fred, you tell me that all the time." He smiled back.

"I just want you to know it's true." I kissed him.

He kissed me back as we made our way to our bedroom. Clothes were being shed and he gentle laid me down while he got on top of me in between my legs. He slowly ground his dick into mine. I moaned. The friction was amazing. I missed this intimacy with him. I missed him. He lined himself up with my hole and pushed in very slowly. There was so much passion when he kissed me.

Our tongues met as he set a nice, steady, slow pace. "Oh George…" I moaned into his mouth. He groaned in response. Finally he went faster and that was our second time making love. It was soft, sweet, and passionate. We both came together and then he laid his head on my chest trying to catch his breath.

I stroked his hair and smiled, "I love you George so much."

He smiled, "I love you too Fred, more than words can describe."

Then George fell asleep I cuddled with him and held onto him I never wanted to let go, and I never will.

George was broken but I knew he couldn't be broken forever. I knew he wouldn't let some evil man control his life. He's much stronger than he gives himself credit for. I was his guardian angel and he was my brave soldier.

_Face down in the dirt. He said "This doesn't hurt."_

_He said "He's finally had enough."_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, _

_One day this world's going to end,_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life he has found._

_Face down in the dirt. He said "This doesn't hurt." _

_He said _

" _He's finally had enough…"_

**The End.**

**Well I hope you guys liked it. I cried while writing it I can relate a lot to some of these things. **

**Read and review.**

**The Wonderful And Fantastic Me,**

**Miss Jexi-Jillson**

**Until We Meet Again Loves**


End file.
